TwichPlaysPokemonEmerald: The Saga of the Damned
by yagi takeru
Summary: Amy knew she had to find some way out of her predicament. Its only fitting that the voices had found her. (M for later Blood and Ax-Crazy insanity)


The trip had been...uneventful, she supposed. Nothing but trees passing by overhead seen out the back of a moving van. The occasional Tailow flitting by overhead. It was a sweet, almost sickeningly so, scene that passed by out the window on this long stretch of road.

Amy bit her lip as it curled into an unsuppressed sneer. The beauty of her own features hallowed by the spitting _cruelty_ that her expression unleashed. For a moment she entertained the metal floor of the moving van would peel and rust at such an onslought.

As metal was wont to do, it remained firm, supporting the packages and the girl resting upon it without protest, even among the bumps in this back country road.

Amy nearly bashed the wall with a fist in frustration, the whole move sat poorly with her. Back home in Petalburg things were just fine, save for all the kids running scared at their own shadows for the past few months.

Amy grinned as she thought on a few past setups she had done to the kids in her home town. Quite a piece of work it was.

The scowl returned as she thought through the past few weeks, her mother was convinced that whatever was going after the children would eventually turn on her "Sweet Baby Girl".

She couldn't suppress the gag at that thought.

Nonetheless, her mother convinced her father, the town gym leader, to have them move out to their summer house out in Littleroot, to get away from things while her _dear old dad_ sorted out what was exactly going on with the local children, and her mother being her overprotective self would keep the two of them all the way out in Littleroot till the perpetrator was caught.

Amy was in a bind, and she knew it. So far away from home, and the first pokemon her father had promised her for her tenth birthday, she was stuck in a small town with no way out, and no way to cause havoc in such a small community without risking some sort of exposure.

She leaned into the wall behind her, legs and arms flat in front of her as she sighed. Without even her small bits of sadistic play here and there surely she'd go insane before her dad figured that whatever it was the kids were so afraid of had left town and let them come back. Well, more insane than usual anyway.

A sigh hissed between her lips, her brain mulling over some way she could either cause pain to others or some way to get a pokemon and convince her mom to let her start her journey. Both possibilities were equally difficult. She couldn't screw this up, not with plans like hers to torment the entire region. She HAD to have her chance.

Then she heard it.

A dull thud of a headache accompanied by a whispered word, hissed as if slipping through pursed lips. Utterly haunting, demonic, _otherworldly_ in tone as it slipped to the forefront of her conscious mind.

"_**up...**_" Her eyes pushed skyward, inexplicably drawn by the simple command. All she saw was a slight distortion in the air around her, and then she remembered.

A few years back, the newly crowned champion of Jhoto, and the old Kanto champion came forward. The latters self imposed exile on Mt. Moon was legendary among trainers, and when he returned to Victory Road and demanded a media presence to rival the yearly conference reporters jumped at the chance to hear the silent monk of Mt. Moon speak.

He introduced himself and his companion as Red and AJ respectively, and the two wove their tale to the trained cameras around them. Broadcasting to every region in japan, if not the world, they told the story of the voices. That enslaved trainers to their will in some sick game of entertainment. They spoke of the lives lost, the amount sacrificed, and the atrocities committed by the voices when they weren't directing their vessels to win the championship or to kill off a criminal organization. Thus all the continent was warned of the danger, and asked to keep an eye out for the "Voices of the Amber Gods".

Amy let out another sigh. "I've heard about you, the voices" She could feel the disembodied creatures perk up almost, apparently they had never been directly acknowledged so quickly before.

"You fill trainers minds with commands they can't refuse. Unable to sleep or rest till they have achieved greatness. And in exchange you give them power" The voices thrummed in agreement. Although Amy was able to hear more of the mutterings, the voices pulling away from dreaded whispers into a full blown stream of voice. She could hear more than just commands for what to do next though, she could pick up various things, references to gods and those that slew them. Red never mentioned that the voices communed with themselves on occasion.

"And now you've chosen me..." The arguing grew more intense suddenly, making Amy wince, she couldn't decipher so many at once, and the argument was lost to the noise of thirty thousand voices speaking in unison.

She couldn't stop the smirk spreading over her face, the power in each voice absolutely hummed with energy, obscuring the meaning of some words behind the noise of power. She would immerse herself in it, and find out what the voices were arguing about. And when she knew what divided them, she could manipulate them.

"Well then...Lets turn this region _upside-down"_ She couldn't stop the giggle that tore from her, the giggle she used when she had to appear 'normal' for the sake of others, tainted to acid from the dark thoughts she now had the power to make reality. She felt the moving van pull to a stop. Schooling her appearance into one much more inviting for the sake of her soft and innocent mother. Speaking one last word to the voices in a hauntingly sweet trill

"_Showtime_"


End file.
